pijamada de hombres
by conejito con chocolate
Summary: america ve una pelicula donde unas chicas hacen una "pijamada" y decide llamar a sus amigos para una.


Era viernes por la noche y américa veía una película donde unas chicas hacían una pijamada, y entonces llamo a sus amigos para hacer una "pijamada de hombres"… llamo a Inglaterra y Francia que al llegar se encargaron de llamar a los demás, mientras en casa de España.

-romano, porque no quieres ir?- decía España por cuarta vez.

-maldición, no quiero ir- decía romano muy molesto.

-ve~ nichan, vamos Alemania viene por nosotros- dijo italia.

-maldición, iré solo para no quedarme solo- dijo romano.

Rato después estaban en casa del americano y ahí se encontraban el francés y el ingles peleando como casi siempre.

-**Anglaterre**, sobre mi cadáver vas a cocinar y desgraciar los paladares de cada uno de nosotros- decía Francia.

-¡¿que tienes en contra de mi podrida comida?!- dijo inglaterra.

-esta podrida- dijo china.

-como te atreves?!- decía inglaterra - ¡te matare!-

-¡no lo mates!- dijo España.

-oigan tranquilos el Hero~! Trajo comida- dijo America con unas bolsas de McDonalds.

-ve~ comamos algo- dijo italia sentado junto a japon.

- la comida de américa-san?- dijo el japones.

-ni de chiste- dijo romano.

-bueno, quien cocinara?- dijo el alemán.

-pues yo acabo de terminar de cocinar, nose si comerán- decía Francia saliendo de la cocina.

-ustedes coman- Decía America mientras devoraba una hamburguesa, al parecer tenia planeada comerse todas las que traía.

Después de un rato de haber terminado de comer todos se dirigen a la sala.

-saben, los salve de una intoxicación- dijo Francia.

-pensar que el pobre bastardo come hamburguesas tubo que comer la comida del bastardo cejón- dijo romano.

-en verdad, te maldigo-dijo inglaterra.

-estas molesto aru?- dijo el china.

-no? Enserio?- le dijo irritado el ingles al chino.

-estas muy sensible esta noche- Dijo rusia con su sonrisa "inocente"

-ahora que hacemos en esta "pijamada"- dijo inglaterra al borde del estrés a lo que al parecer todos querían escuchar respuesta menos alemania que se encontraba en el sofá con un libro.

-ve~ ¿que haremos?- dijo el italiano.

-no lo se- dijo japon.

-que tal…llamadas de broma- dijo America.

- a quien? Y a estas horas?- dijo el japonés.

- jajaja y si llamamos a…-se quedo pensativo el español.

- Austria!- dijo el ingles.

-eh de estar dormido- Dijo alemania sin alejar su mirada del libro.

-responderá Hungría, ve~ - dijo italia.

-yo se que decirle- dijo Francia tomando el teléfono.

-no no no, tu eres muy pervertido- dijo inglaterra quitándole el teléfono a Francia.

-que tal a suiza?- dijo el ruso.

-para que venga a matarnos con su escopeta? No gracias- dijo el alemán aun concentrado en su libro.

-que tal a el afeminado?- dijo romano.

-Lituania?- dijo el ruso.

-no, ese es el amigo del afeminado- dijo el italiano sureño.

-ah, te refieres a Polonia?- decía Rusia entrando en razón.

-ese mismo- dijo romano pasando el teléfono a manos del americano, mientras el alemán suspiraba del presentimiento de lo que sabía iba a pasar.

-a ver, a ver…que le digo- dijo America mientras tenia el teléfono en sus manos marcando.

-dile todo menos que es gay- dijo el español.

-hola? Quien me llama a estas horas- respondió el teléfono Polonia.

-si eres gay, ¿te gusta por detrás?- dijo el estadounidense.

-maldición, ¡¿que fue lo que escuchaste?!- dijo romano.

- numero equivocado - dijo Polonia antes de colgar la llamada.

-ok eso salió jodidamente mal- dijo Inglaterra.

- a quien llamamos ahora? Ve~- dijo Italia.

- no lo se aru- dijo china.

- mejor dejamos dormir a las personas- dijo Japón a lo que le prestaron menos atención que a Canadá que por cierto se encontraba detrás de Francia.

-a belarus?- dijo el español.

-nooo a ella nooo!- gritaba el ruso sin contenerse.

-ok ok, a ella no, solo tranquilo- le decía china a Rusia.

-que tal a Bélgica?- dijo España.

-yo se que decirle!- dijo Francis.

-no nos arriesguemos a que Francia le diga algo de lo que Holanda venga a jodernos- dijo alejando el teléfono de Francia, el ingles.

-yo se a quien llamar- dijo Rusia tomando el teléfono, Y marcando el numero.

-hola? Habla el asombroso yo!- dijo Prusia al responder el teléfono.

-de "asombroso" no tienes nada- dijo Rusia riéndose junto a todos a carcajadas.

-QUIEN ERES? TE MATARE!- decía Prusia echando humo.

-encuéntrame si puedes- Dijo Rusia a carcajadas y luego corto la llamada mientras todos se reían menos Alemania que seguía con su libro y de repente el teléfono sonó.

-Gilbert tiene identificador de llamadas- dijo el alemán.

-**oh shit**- dijo Inglaterra.

-maldición, que hacemos?- dijo romano.

-nunca me hallaran con vida! -dijo Rusia escondiéndose bajo la camisa de china.

-que hacemos? Ve~- dijo italia.

-ya se!- Dijo Alfred lanzando el teléfono por la ventana.

-era eso necesario?- dijo el japones mirando la ventana.

- estoy de acuerdo con Japón, eso era necesario?!- dijo españa.

- doitsu~ tengo miedo- decía italia.

- ya relájate Italia- dijo Alemania.

-ok como nos quedamos sin teléfono, que hacemos?- dijo iggy.

- verdad o reto?- dijo el estadounidense comiendo una de sus muchas hamburguesas.

-Ve~- dijo Italia.

-yo jugare- dijo el alemán soltando el libro para jugar.

- y quien comienza?- dijo Canadá.

-Canadá? No me di cuenta de tu presencia- dijo Inglaterra con un pequeño sobre exalto por el susto que le dio Canadá y su fantasmatica presencia.

-nadie lo hizo- dijo America.

-bueno- Dijo un poco entristecido como siempre el canadiense.

-empiezo yo aru- dijo yao con Rusia fuera de su camisa –para ti Iván- dijo dirigiéndose al bribón que acababa de salir de su camisa.

-verdad- dijo Rusia.

-como crees que termine esto de la pijamada?- dijo china esperando interesado la respuesta al igual que todos.

-serás uno conmigo- dijo Rusia con su aura negra.

-aiyaa~!- grito con miedo el chino.

-ignoremos ese perturbador comentario de Rusia-san y prosigamos- dijo el japonés cubriéndose con una manta. Mientras tocan la puerta de una forma violenta.

-ese sin dudas es Gilbert- dijo el alemán, mientras Rusia sacaba su fiel acompañante pedazo de tubería para defenderse. America fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta donde encontró a Gilbert muy enojado.

-el asombroso yo! Exige una explicación- dijo prusia entrando a la sala. –eh? Que pasa aquí?-

- algo asi como una **party hard**- dijo con sarcasmo Inglaterra.

-es una pijamada- dijo America.

-kesesesese, me quedare- dijo prusia.

-bueno prusia estamos en medio de verdad o reto asi que porfavor- dijo francia.

- bastardos todos- dijo para si mismo romano.

-ve~ me toca- dijo Italia.

- y a quien preguntaras?- dijo el alemán.

-a japon! Ve~- dijo italia.

- escojo verdad Italia-kun- dijo japon.

- sales con Grecia? Ve~-

-que?! Italia-kun! De donde sacas esas cosas?!- decía sonrojado el japones.

-ve~ vas mucho a su casa- dijo Italia.

-italia-kun- dijo para si mismo japon.

- ve~ que alguien me escoja- dijo el italiano mirando a su hermano.

- maldición no me mires, yo no quiero- dijo romano.

-yo te preguntare ita-chan- dijo Prusia.

-ve~ escojo reto~-

- ok, kesesese, Te reto a que me beses- dijo prusia.

-QUE?!- dijo alemania.

- Alemania-san?- dijo asustado japon.

-anda anda- decía prusia mostrando los labios.

-ve~- decía un poco irritado el italiano.

-Gilbert!- dijo el alemán.

-no creo que sea buena idea aru- decía china.

-¡tu, bastardo asqueroso! ¡No beses a mi hermano! ¡Se le pegaran los parásitos! ¡Maldición! ¡El duerme conmigo!- Decía muy enojado el italiano sureño.

- kesesese, ok- dijo prusia.

- porque pararon? Estaba bien buena la pelea- dijo entre carcajadas inglaterra.

-mejor prosigamos aru- dijo china.

-quiero vodka~~~- dijo Rusia.

-sigo yo?- dijo España.

-claro porque no?- decía américa con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

-américa por amor a Dios- dijo Inglaterra.

-jummm…a ti Inglaterra, verdad o reto?- dijo el español.

- reto, pero no besare a nadie- dijo de una vez Inglaterra.

-te reto a que le digas a américa que es el mejor héroe- dijo entre risas españa.

- debe ser una broma- dijo inglaterra.

- y una en verdad barata- dijo romano.

-estoy esperando- dijo America.

- **fuck, **eres el mejor héroe, América- dijo el ingles.

- **Aww,** **you are so cute, thanks**- dijo el Americano.

- oh miren la hora! –Dijo japon- creo que es hora de-

-ver una película si eso creo- dijo el americano cortando la oración del japonés.

-si veamos una peli aru- dijo china.

-de que quieren verla?- dijo America sacando una caja con un montón de películas.

-de algo asombroso!- dijo Prusia.

-romance –dijo Italia.

-acción- Dijo china.

-no tienes nada de anime?-dijo Japón curioso.

-ah! Aquí ahí una buena- dijo sonriente el americano – el ataque de los zombies asesinos espaciales ninjas payasos espeluznantes fantasmagóricos de los 30 espejos malditos- dijo el americano a lo que todos quedaron en un silencio que Canadá rompió.

-parte 2?- dijo el canadiense.

-**yes!**- dijo América.

- espero no aburrirme- dijo Rusia.

-oh vamos es buena- dijo América.

-no te creo aru- dijo china.

- no creo que sea tan mala- dijo Inglaterra.

- de acuerdo, pero si me aburro será todo tu culpa- dijo España refiriéndose a Inglaterra.

- mía? **Fuck you**!- dijo irritado iggy.

-Tranquilízate **anglaterre**- dijo Francia.

-**shut up**- dijo Inglaterra para después quedarse tranquilo y al igual que todos acomodarse para ver la película. Ya pasadas la peores 3 horas de la vida, de los 11 hombres quedaron 5 despiertos y esos eran; América, Francia, España, Rusia y China.

-yo no se ustedes pero yo me iré a roncar- dijo china.

-eso es símbolo de masculinidad, no creo que puedas kesesese…- decía Prusia.

- tienes suerte de que este cansado para no matarte aru- dijo china cayendo inmediatamente dormido.

-dormiré en tu cuarto con china, América- dijo Rusia cargando al chino y llevándoselo.

- **oh God why?- **decía el americano pensando en las "cosas" que encontraría entre sus sabanas al día siguiente.

-quedamos en pie el asombroso yo- dijo Prusia.

- el Hero~!- dijo América.

-Y el español- dijo España –duérmete Gilbert-

-no, me quedare despierto y seré mucho mas asombroso!- dijo Gilbert acomodando a gilbird a un lado en una almohada.

-porque no vas y duermes con Inglaterra, Alfred?- decía España.

-porque…- se sonrojo el estadounidense- tengo que quedarme despierto-

- yo no pienso perder, kesesese- dijo Prusia mirando a estados unidos.

- yo tampoco-

- ya duérmanse- dijo España empezando a cantar algo suave a lo que estos dos cayeron cabeza contra cabeza dormidos. –que viva España~- dijo el español para luego echarse a dormir abrazado de romano.

-maldito bastardo- dijo romano entre ronquidos.


End file.
